Khawatir Malam-malam
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Pada malam hari yang dingin itu, Sakura berada di depan perapian yang hangat berbalutkan selimut. Ia hanya menghangatkan diri dan tidak beranjak kemanapun, bahkan ke luar dari selimutnya pun tidak.


Disclaimer: Naruto secara resmi dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari cerita dan plot yang saya miliki.

Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), rush plot, undesireable plot twist.

Sebuah fanfiksi Naruto bergenre Family

Khawatir Malam-malam

* * *

Kini hujan sedang menerjang rumah kediaman Uchiha. Di depan perapian, seorang anak berambut hitam legam berada di pelukan sang ibu. Berbalutkan selimut biru yang hangat, sang ibu berusaha menghangatkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ibu?" Sarada. Begitu sang anak diberi nama oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sarada mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah ibunya. Secara refleks, dekapan hangat sang ibu tidak seerat sebelumnya lagi.

"Ya?" Sang ibu, yang kini bernama Sakura Uchiha, menundukkan kepalanya ke arah lawan bicaranya. Senyum hangat terpapar indah di bibir sang ibu.

"Bukankah malam ini hujannya terlalu deras?" Sarada bertanya dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Atau begitulah yang Sakura tangkap dari mata dan intonasi suara anaknya.

Memang saat itu hujan sangat deras. Diikuti dengan angin yang membuat pepohonan dan semak-semak di sekitar rumah mereka berani berbisik ngeri bersama suara hujan. Langit yang berkali-kali mengantarkan kilat dan suara guntur terkesan seperti berada di sebuah klub malam yang gemerlap sekaligus menegangkan karena desas-desus horor. Bahkan suara ranting yang terus-terus mengetuk kaca jendela rumah mereka terasa seperti ada seseorang yang ingin memasuki rumah mereka dari jendela.

Walaupun jika memang ada yang ingin memasuki rumah mereka lewat jendela, kemungkinan sang ibu akan setengah membunuh sang pelaku.

"Ya, Ibu juga tidak tahu mengapa hujan malam ini sangat deras," jawab sang Ibu sambil mengelus pelan rambut lembut Sarada. "Memangnya kenapa, sayang? Sepertinya ada yang kau khawatirkan."

Sarada kemudian keluar dari selimut hangatnya, juga dari pelukan penuh kasih sayang ibunya. Ia kini menunduk. Jari telunjuknya ia pisah-pertemukan beberapa kali. Sarada membuka mulutnya tetapi ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Sesekali arah tatapan matanya melirik ke arah ibunya, sesekali juga membuang arah tatapannya ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia tatap.

Sang Ibu hanya terkikih melihat kelakuan anaknya. Sakura tahu apa yang ada di pikiran buah hatinya itu. Ia pasti khawatir karena hujan deras ini. Khawatir pada ayahnya yang hingga malam ini masih berada di luar rumah karena pekerjaan.

"Ayah pasti baik-baik saja, Sayang. Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa hanya karena hujan deras seperti ini. Ingat, dia Ayahmu! Dia kuat, sayang!"

Untuk sesaat kemudian rasa khawatir Sarada berkurang. Ia kembali memeluk ibunya erat. Ia merasa bersyukur memiliki ibu yang begitu penyayang dan tenang seperti Sakura. Rasa hangat kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Dan kemudian terpaksa harus terputus karena suara telepon rumah mereka yang berdering. Sakura terpaksa harus mengakhiri pelukan hangat itu. Ia beranjak dari depan perapian, membungkus putrinya dengan selimut hangat, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah telepon rumahnya berada.

Baru saja ia sampai di nakas yang menempatkan telepon rumah itu di atasnya, sebuah kilat menyambar dari langit. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka. Sakura juga sejenak mendengar Sarada yang berteriak kecil karena kaget. Untuk kemudian, Sakura memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak. Tapi ia segera membawanya pergi. Ia harus menerima telepon yang entah dari siapa itu. Ia harus bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Halo, Anda sedang berbicara dengan keluarga Uchiha. Dengan siapa ini?" begitulah kalimat klise yang Sakura ucapkan berkali-kali ketika ia menerima telepon dari siapapun itu.

"Apa benar ini dengan nyonya Uchiha?" sebuah suara perempuan paruh baya terdengar dari gagang pengeras suara telepon itu. Sakura mulai heran dengan siapa ia bicara. Tidak seperti orang yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Ya, benar. Ini dengan siapa, ya?" kembali pertanyaan yang belum sempat terjawab itu kembali dilontarkan.

"Saya suster dari pihak rumah sakit."

Tiba-tiba saja mata Sakura membelalak. Perasaannya makin tak enak.

"Kami ingin mengabarkan bahwa putri dan suami Anda sedang berada di rumah sakit. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

"Hah? A-apa?" suara Sakura tertahan mendengar pernyataan sang suster yang mencengangkan.

Padahal Sarada, putri sematawayangnya, baru saja ia dekap. Di depan perapian. Bersama.

"Jika nyonya bisa, harap segera ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sakura berusaha merasa tenang. Ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum ia merespon kembali dengan benar.

"B-baiklah. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya." Sakura kemudian menekan tombol nomor begitu ia menaruh dan mengangkat kembali gagang teleponnya.

Suara sambungan tunggu telepon terdengar.

"Anda sedang berbicara dengan Tuan Uchiha di—," kalimat tersebut terputus sebelum bisa diselesaikan orang bernama Tuan Uchiha tersebut.

"Halo, Sasuke? Kau ada di mana sekarang?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi dan penuh emosi. Ia khawatir.

Hening cukup lama ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Di rumah sakit. Ketika tadi Sarada ingin ikut mencari makan, kami... mengalami kecelakaan. Maaf, tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Saat itu kau tadi sedang mandi, 'kan?"

Sakura memang tahu kalau suaminya akan membeli makan malam di luar rumah. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Sarada ikut bersamanya.

"Lalu, siapa yang bersamaku di depan perapian tadi?"

Hening yang diisi suara deras hujan dan suara guntur kilat menjadi agak mencekam.

"Lebih baik kau segera ke rumah sakit, Sakura. Aku malah juga menjadi khawatir denganmu."

Sakura langsung mengakhiri telepon tersebut dan beranjak dari rumahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan selimut di depan perapian tergeletak begitu saja.

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: Hai. Saya kembali dan bukannya melunasi fanfiksi MC, malah berkutat sama ide yang tiba-tiba aja nangkring ini. Genrenya sendiri sengaja kucantumin Family doang. :) *jahat, ya*

Terima kasih sudah berniat membaca fanfiksi singkat ini! Maaf kalau semisal ada hal-hal yang kurang berkenan selama kalian membaca fanfiksi ini. Saya sangat berterimakasih juga atas semua review yang masih sempat kalian berikan setelah membaca fanfiksi ini.

Apaan sih gue formal amat. :')

Keep reading fanfiction and may God give you bless to write too! :)


End file.
